Episodes
The TournyTime Star Wars RPG was originally intended to be a very short alternative universe that explored a what-if scenario regarding some of Talben Foelin's decisions from the HeroUnit RPGs. What has been dubbed the "first season" shall only consist of three episodes, at the end of which the RPG will go on break for a lengthy period of time of perhaps two or more months. Depending upon how well liked the RPG is by the community, additional seasons may be added. Season One Season One of the RPG introduced all of the characters, and set the stage for a conflict between the Brigade and a minor antagonist, the Black Sun. Episode #1 Thylacine Synopsis The Episode opened with a briefing on Foelin Brigade's first mission. It was sent to Ylesia to conduct a search and rescue mission for the Imperial Remnant in what became known as the Mission to Ylesia. The mission started with the 29th Platoon, accompanied by Veckley Az'klia and Tarkaal, going down to the planet and immediately losing contact with the Triumphant. Major Joal Lebon and General Talben Foelin decided to send down the 30th Platoon under the command of Commander MVA-0727 "Ashley". Meanwhile, Veckley, Tarkaal, and Sergeant MVA-1138 "Storm" encountered the Black Sun, the culprits behind the downing of the Thylacine. After a quick battle against a large assassin droid, during which the entire 30th Platoon was killed and Commander Ashley was wounded. A Black Sun Mandalorian was captured, and brought aboard for interrogation by Major Lebon. It was then that the Brigade discovered that the Thylacine was carrying Imperial Baradium missiles they were to head to Coruscant to capture the ones that were already taken off. Episode #2 Shadow of Black Sun Episode #3 Sector Ten The Episode opened with the arrival of the Brigade over Rhen Var, the planetary system where the mysterious Black Sun Base known as Sector Ten was believed to be located. After rest and relaxation, the base was located and the Triumphant began its attack upon Sector Ten. The Rocket Rangers, led by Captain MVA-4011 "Christina", began their assault upon the asteroid base, and secured the missiles and the base with little consequence. It was at this time that a large Black Sun fleet arrived, revealing that the Triumphant had fallen into a trap. This fleet, led by former Galactic Alliance Admiral Fyrgen Vandergraaf, offered the Brigade the chance of surrender in exchange for returning the missiles. Instead, Foelin and Lebon concocted a plan of attack, which became known as the Battle over Sector Ten. The Battle ended with Foelin launching a baradium missile at Vandergraaf's flagship, destroying the Admiral's ship and scattering the retreating Black Sun. The missiles were then sold to the Imperial Remnant, completing the Brigade's first official mission. Season Two Episode #1 All Roads lead to Ruin Episode #2 Rise of Mallous Episode #3 Division The Episode opened with the Kalidor that carried Tarkaal, Storm, and Debra landing on Felucia. The trio ventured away from the Ithorian spaceport and into the jungle. Meanwhile, on Dathomir, General Foelin and Veckley arrived with a squad of Military Police to retake an Imperial Remnant prison that had been lost through a riot. As they entered and found that conventional methods of quelling the riot were not successful, Foelin gave the order for the MP's to open fire, killing many prisoners. Meanwhile, on Felucia, Tarkaal arrived at the Ancient Abyss, and was confronted by members of his tribe who had exiled him. He pledged to reveal that the sarlaac was in fact, not an all-powerful being, and was actually a monster feeding on them. Tarkaal jumped into the pit in an attempt to confront the sarlaac. On Dathomir, Foelin encountered a group of Nightsisters in the prison, and was able to defeat all of them with relative ease, showcasing his mastery of the force. With the mission complete, Foelin, Veckley, and the MPs began to return to the Triumphant. Meanwhile, Tarkaal was able to change the sarlaac into having no desire to eat living beings. He left with Storm and Debra, but was attacked by assassin droids. The trio defeated the droids with some effort, and returned to the Triumphant. Later that day, Admiral Lebon attempted to access Captain Kimberly's HUD footage from her mission on Dathomir, but was unable to do so. Kimberly confronted the Admiral in his quarters, and a fight broke out, in which Lebon was caught off guard and nearly shot, before Foelin entered and shot Kimberly, betraying her in order to gain the trust and life-long devotion of Lebon. Season Three Episode #1 Conspiracy Episode #2 Clairvoyance (current) Episode #3 Endgame